Ooh, Such Happy Endings
by cloy
Summary: Harry's been a bad, bad boy. And what does Draco want from our dear Hermione? The darkness will take her. Sorry, No Happy Endings here.
1. Oops, Sorry

A/N: I use lyrics in statements and paragraphs when you least expect it. Disclaimer: If I had written this story, I would be rich and not need to write fanfiction to make myself feel better about my life and my writing abilities. R/R.  
  
"But I love the way you roll excuses off the tip of your tongue as I slowly and quietly fall apart." -TBS  
  
Things like this happened everyday. Hermione was sitting in the library over a scroll of parchment for Potions, trying to decipher the difference betweens Mungs' Wart and Leaf Of Tirtas. Her nose was scrunched in wonder and eyebrows puzzled and arched in confusion. No matter how many volumes she read, she just couldn't find the proper information. She leafed through musty pages and sighed aloud, the rest of the world faded out around her. Now, it was just she and her beloved books, alone. Her eyes were worn and stained with fresh tears. It was here that she could forget everything if she chose to. Forget about the previous night.  
  
This is what living like this does, she thought. It was disgusting and heart wrenching. She'd gasped faintly, painfully. Her breath echoed through the halls and corridors of the Gryfindor tower. He had no shame, no sense even to go into the Boys' dormitory instead of her room where they would almost certainly be caught. It's not as if it was hard to hear the noise they were making, in her dorm, in her room, right beside her bed. Why can't he regret it? Can we just forget? He asked me. Don't believe me when I tell you, it's something unforgivable.  
  
She retreated back to her room, sitting in the pitch dark, breathing alone; silently. There was a long, red hair on her pillow; A reminder of the night past. She closed her eyes, like pools of chocolate. Her dreams that night consisted mainly of tidbits of sunshine, clouded by gray thoughts of what had conspired here. True, she had not lost her dignity. She hadn't cried or made a scene. She just went to pick up her clothes among their gasps and mutterings of apologies. It was dirty and she hated that. She calmly picked up her belongings and crisply folded them, laying them out for the next day, and walked out silently, shutting the door behind her.  
  
When she saw him in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, her eyes could not meet his emerald pools. He walked up to her and lightly touched her arm, causing her to pull away. She felt the eyes of the entire hall boring into her back.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered. She let out a dry laugh.  
  
"Don't let this go to your head. You know, you're a touch overrated. And all I need to know is that I'm something you'll be missing. Maybe I should hate you for this, but I never really did ever quite get that far." She said in her quiet tone of voice, which had been exercised more and more often lately. And with those words, she sat down and quietly ate her breakfast, ignoring his pleas and the dark circles under Ginny's eyes. She knew the entire school was whispering about her, and she didn't particularly care. She was the victim here. Ron sat across from her, not even acknowledging her presence. It's as if Hermione was the one to have done with some great harm. He was entirely absorbed in his bacon, but she noticed the slight tinge on his cheeks.  
  
She didn't actually feel the crumbs of food entering her mouth. She was numb; sedated. She whispered, almost to herself, but she was sure he heard her. "I believed all the lies when I thought that you cared. You chase all the things you can't have and I'm left here alone. You always used to turn off the lights so you couldn't see my eyes." The whole hall was silent as Hermione finished her meal and exited the room. Unknown to her, a great shadow was watching her. His eyes, flecked with silver, bore the sheen of evil and insanity. Those tastes somehow mingled to form a dangerous combination.  
  
"Don't run, love. My mum's on Valium, so ineffectual. Guess what that means I'm going to be taking at her age? Guess how much good it's going to do. Count the irony there. Ain't life a mystery? And now that I see how bad you've had to suffer, I question: Is that really all you have to offer?" he taunted to the empty walls where she'd once been, and then stalked off the follow her. 


	2. Tisk, Tisk

A/N: Most chapters are a bit confusing, but Draco WAS insane in that chapter, so don't let it bother you.  
  
She was in the farthest corner of the library, The Restricted Section. It was true she was not allowed here, but there was no librarian anymore. She'd been killed in the previous year. There had been no bother to replace her. It was no secret that much of the wizarding world was once again coming under the control of the Dark Lord.  
  
She'd managed to devote more and more of her free time to reading the books in said section, which were mostly about the dark arts. I dare say she would've been quite an expert at them now, had she ever had the desire to practice. She had the power, the mind, and the nimble reflexes. However, she chose not to use them. But, he was about to change all that.  
  
So this is where she sat now, deep in a book of advanced curses, sniffling slightly. They weren't tears of sadness, more like tears of rage and anger. She was almost shaking. He smirked.  
  
"Interesting reading material you've got there, Granger," he said, slinking up behind her. She didn't flinch. In fact, she barely noticed his presence. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shook her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He hissed. To his surprise, she took his hand and lifted it off her shoulder. For a moment, he thought she was going to intertwine their fingers, but she did not. Instead, she dug her fingernails roughly into his skin, without so much as having turned. He was forced to bite his tongue to keep from yelping with pain.  
  
"You little bitch," he spat, holding his wounded hand. He put his hand on her jaw. It was almost a gentle gesture at first, but then he maliciously slashed her face with his own razor-sharp nails. To his shock and dismay, she only turned to him slowly. His breath left him as he saw her eyes. He'd only seen eyes like that once before. Such empty, hollow, lifeless eyes. There was no fire in them anymore. They were so cold and evil that he had to shiver. This made him grin. They were his father's eyes.  
  
She was still bleeding from the jaw, but he neither noticed, nor cared. He pulled her up and dragged her by the wrist to the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
"Serpent Queen." He almost hissed the password with delight at his new plaything. He pulled past all of his house-mates, whose looks and mutterings of shock were soon smothered by his icy stare. He pushed her onto his bed, hard, yet she hardly seemed to notice.  
  
"Your ego's swollen to the size of the moon. Well, Sir Dragon, I think you finally found somebody to cut you down to size." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.  
  
"Shh, who told you to speak?" he put a finger to her lips and kissed her violently. It was only when she began to respond that he cruelly bit her lip. She now bled from the mouth as well as from the jaw, but still took no notice. She was only too happy to return the favor, leaving Draco with the taste of his own metallic blood in his mouth as well. She cut their animalistic kisses off, gathering her nerve.  
  
"What is it that you want from me, exactly? Anything besides this?" she grabbed his crotch. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Make me hard, make me happy." Came his reply.  
  
"No thanks Malfoy. If I must be lonely, I think I'd rather be alone. Save yourself." She got up to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm. He snarled.  
  
"You can't walk out on me, Hermione. I'm a Malfoy. Nobody does that to a Malfoy. Besides, you wouldn't get ten feet in my common room."  
  
"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll be the first to walk away from the Great Draco Malfoy. I can do more to you than you've ever dreamed, now let go of me." She said dangerously. He broke into a lazy smile and gestured for her to leave. She was boring him now. He would have his time with her, when it was right. True, she was extremely powerful, he knew that. But she had never dealt with him. She did not know the power of his family. She didn't anticipate his power. He would be a little invasion into her boring, everyday life. He would be more than a fungus. Pretty soon, she would figure out what his intentions were about. Maybe there was something other on his agenda besides sex. But she doubted it.  
  
He watched her the next morning, quiet as ever. She's beautiful as usual, with bruises on her ego. He schemed about her for a moment. There was no better word for it. He never simply thought; he schemed. Pretty girl in suffering while he confesses everything, his mind taunted her. There was Potter, but he would be out of the way soon. Soon, Granger would belong to the Dark Lord. 


	3. Haha, sucker

Delightful, just perfect. He was stalking her again. Hermione saw him lurking in the hallways in-between her classes. She might've disregarded this if it wasn't for the fact that he only had one class with her, and the rest were separated by yards and yards of stonewall. She preferred to keep it this way.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered behind her.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?" she was irritated. Somebody would notice them even though there was a steady stream of students, which made them very inconspicuous except for the flash of his platinum hair. "Look, I'm burnt out. Will this ever end?" she asked him, exasperated. He just gave her a sinister smile.  
  
"Not until you give it up. Ever since Potter cheated on you with that Weasley girl, you've been more and more depressed Granger. You haven't been yourself." His whispers were streams of poison on her ears. He'd struck a nerve with that comment about Harry.  
  
"Har-Harry is a bloody wanker, that is true. That doesn't mean I should suddenly have anything to do with Hogwarts' most infamous Death Eater-in-training. I don't want anything to do with you Malfoy. Just go away." She sucked in a deep breath and walked swiftly down the corridor. Most students were steadily dissipating, leaving her and Malfoy in the hallway by themselves. Unfortunately for her, he had the advantage in this case. They were alone, and he was much bigger than she was. He towered over her, glaring at her, cornering her against a wall. She was trapped; pinned between him and a wall. Between a rock and a hard case, she thought dryly to herself.  
  
"Come on Granger," he whispered, deadly close to her ear. "Don't tell me there weren't some feelings left behind from 5th year. You remember that night. Tisk, tisk, poor girl. All her innocence lost at one time." he smirked wickedly and ran a finger through her hair. "You wanted me then, Hermione. You were so eager. Don't tell me you forgot about that." Hermione went pale. They promised never to mention that night again.  
  
"Are you bringing out the big-guns now Draco? I don't want anything to do with your wicked games. Are you planning to blackmail me? You know it would never work. It's your word, against mine. Truthful, reliable Gryfindor vs. Cunning, Lying Slytherin. Who do you think they would believe? Not to mention the fact that we hate each other." She let her words dangle in the air with a sense of finality.  
  
"Ahh, but my dear. It's the same hate that fuels the passion." His eyes held a dangerous glint. Oh, she's loaded up, he thought. She's coming up from behind. He ran his fingers over her lips.  
  
"You've got the truth and a tongue for a slingshot, Granger. But, don't forget who I am. I always get what I want. Just tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me. Tell me I wasn't the best you've ever had; the best you ever will have. Tell me I don't make you shiver," he pronounced the last, lust-filled word with evil. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of her arms. It was a long shot; he knew that. "I can see past the cover of your bedroom-eyes, Hermione." His words were a delightful intrusion. She shuddered, making him smirk and snarl. This was his cue, and he took it with perfect timing. He pinned her, even more forcefully, closer against the wall, grinding himself against her. He heard her groan.  
  
"Come on Granger. Tell me you don't want me." She didn't make a sound. He grinned and swept her up, taking her once again into the Slytherin den.  
  
"Chalk-white and oh so frail," his words were deliciously evil as he moved on top of her. "I shall savor turning you Granger. Your skin is so soft. I can change that. It will be blood and bruise. You're like origami. And you'll burn." He muttered into her. His weight was hard and pressed against her. Her breaths came in short gasps. "I alone am I one you don't know you need," he groaned at her. "Rendezvous, then I'm through with you."  
  
He was a perfect; marble God. She could feel his darkness sinking into him. Needle and tinfoil, I never thought that I'd be done, she thought.  
  
"If I go outside I'll feel much better. Let me hate myself, I'm starting to feel." She whispered. "And bleed," he added, smirking. His sheets were speckled with her blood. He had been rough. It was true, she was bruised and cut. She seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Potter never satisfied you like that, did he?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. She didn't reply. He smiled sickeningly and leaned back on the pillow. It was a day of great accomplishment.  
  
"Can you feel it Granger? There is a war coming. Make sure you choose the right side." He pressed.  
  
"I'm running out of room, don't make me say It." Her voice was small. "There's nothing left in me. I'm tired. Sleeping pills don't make me," she sighed and fell back. Draco caught her head just before it hit the headboard.  
  
"I've had enough of feeling sick. I hate my life. I want the life you're giving me. Look at me, there is no love left in my eyes. Do with me what you will." Hermione had finally decided. Draco smirked. Finally, I'll have my dark-goddess queen. Finally, I'll have my serpent princess. He yawned and smiled like a Cheshire cat. This was definitely his day.  
  
A/N: r/r. used more lyrics. No, none of them belong to me. 


	4. Ooh, Ouch

"I smell sex and candy here," - Marcy Playground  
There was enough autumn sun to drown in. This surely is a dream. Hermione lay sleeping. Draco looked down at her unconscious form, scanning her body. Oh yes, he thought, this must be my dream. She murmured and fluttered her eyes. She jumped a bit to find Malfoy above her, gazing at her with an emotion that she couldn't quite place.  
  
They walked down into the Great Hall together. All eyes were on them. A few whispers filled the air. Draco had his usual swagger, but Hermione, the once mouse-like bookworm had her own little saunter. There was a new glint in her eye. Oh, she's hell on wheels in a black dress, Draco thought. She drove me to her fire and left me there to burn. Beautiful girl, I can't breathe. He smirked at the dumbstruck look on Potter's face.  
  
Hermione quietly took her place at the Gryfindor table. All eyes were on her and Harry.  
  
"Hermione, what were you doing in here, with . THAT??" Harry asked her as soon as she sat down. An eerie smile crept over her face.  
  
"What is it any of your business, Potter, what I do? Why do you care?" she questioned. Harry was shocked. She'd never spoken to him like that before.  
  
"I-I just wanted to know. It's not everyday you come in here with the king of scum. There's gotta be some ulterior motive." Harry maintained.  
  
"Appreciate your concern, well, not really. But, there isn't any. I can be with whomever I choose." Her reply was cold and curt. Harry's eyes grew wider behind his glasses.  
  
"You mean, you're actually WITH Malfoy?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's right. I guess I always was a sucker for a sweet talker." She replied in a sickly-sweet mocking tone.  
  
"Hermione, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, don't do this." He was clearly on the verge of tears. This only made Hermione's smirk broaden.  
  
"Oh but don't you know? Everything I know about breaking hearts I learned from you. It's true, I've never done it with the style and grace you have, but it's just as effective." She buttered her toast calmly clearly relishing in the hurt and confused look on Harry's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I did. I did what my body told me to do. I didn't mean to do you harm," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Ha, The Great Boy-Who-Lived is groveling." Hermione leered. "Maybe you shouldn't have fucked the resident slut then. You'll always stink and burn Potter." At that moment, Ginny rose up with a look of hatred on her face.  
  
"Perfect Hermione who always gets the grades, the guys, and the praise! I wanted it for once! Who are you calling slut, you trashy whore?? You never deserved him! Never!" she spat. Hermione calmly raised up to face the enraged Weasley girl.  
  
"I am not the one who slept with practically every guy in Gryfindor," she said evenly. "It's not my fault that you can't get grades. And I thought red-heads were supposed to be smart. Oops, guess not. You're a pathetic little slut, and that's all you'll ever be. Now kindly get out of my face because you're starting to bloody piss me off." Hermione's sick little smile returned.  
  
Draco, along with the rest of the school, watched this little display with fascination. Draco loved it. His smirk grew wider and wider at Hermione's words. She will make a great little snake after-all, he thought.  
  
"Everything in her quiet little world will fall apart. This will be a new world for her," he said to himself. Meanwhile Hermione was still talking.  
  
"Come on now, I'm running out of sympathy here. I never said I'd take this lying down," she said when Ginny refused to back off. She hardly noticed that Ron was out of his seat with white knuckles and a red face. She turned her attention to him.  
  
"What about it, Weasley?" she taunted. "I said your whore- sister has done EVERY guy in Gryfindor." she grinned. Ron lunged at her. Draco wanted to see where this was going. He sat back in his seat, relaxed, and ready to enjoy the show. Maybe they would even see a display of dark- arts here.  
  
Hermione sighed and moved out of the way. She did not feel like dealing with these pathetic cretins today. She got up and stalked briskly out of the hall, leaving her shocked audience staring at the space where she'd been. It's times like these where silence means everything.  
  
"Wonderful display back there, Granger." Draco smiled down on her in the library. Where else would she have gone? "For a second, I thought you were going to curse Weasley."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I felt like it for a second there. He's not worth a waste of perfectly good magic. At least, not yet." She let out a dry laugh. "Could you--?"  
  
"I'm as smooth as the skin that rolls across the small of your back, Hermione. Too bad it's not my style if you need Me." He cut her off with a wave of his hand. She sighed and leaned slowly against a bookshelf.  
  
"You're so obviously desperate, Malfoy, and so desperately obvious. We're both magnificent liars, so never mind the bollocks, just cut to the chase. Tell me the truth. I'm sick of this game of cat-and-mouth." This comment made Draco flinch in surprise and grin a bit. She was smart, he had to give her that. He knew she would be onto him eventually. He leaned over to her.  
  
"What if I told you there was going to be an invasion?" he mumbled into her neck. "What if I told you the Dark Lord was taking over? Would you join me?" she gasped and grew silent. He could almost picture the wheels in her head turning.  
  
"Yes," she finally said. He grinned a lazy grin.  
  
"You're powerful, Hermione. You could be very great. You could be a queen; dark and beautiful." He rolled up his sleeve. There, in the middle of his stark-white flesh, alabaster and glowing palely, was burned the Dark Mark. It leered at her from his forearm. She ran her slender fingers over it. She muttered something under her breath.  
  
"Don't bother, Angel. I know exactly what goes on. I guess it was only wishful thinking." Draco sighed and rolled his sleeve back down.  
  
"I said, Could I get one just like it?" Hermione looked up at him. Draco's eyes lit up. He smiled with sharp, pearly teeth.  
  
"Of course, love. But of course." He scooped her up and walked into the shadows with his serpent queen. 


End file.
